A Second Chance
by Night Fangz
Summary: Sakura is back in her 12 yr old body and is on a mission to prevent the future she came from from happening. A few other people will help her,but will they be able to stop the main reason from the future Konoha will get or will they be too late? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, simple as that.

_**'Inner Sakura Talking to Sakura'**_

_'Sakura talking to Inner'_

**'Inner Sakura talking out loud'**

**'Both Sakura & Inner talking out loud'**

**Notes**: Saku is what Inner Sakura will be called. Kura is what Inner calls her outer and is a nickname that Neji also calls Sakura. She only allows him to call her that and no one else, besides her Inner of course.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the village of Konoha. Children were in the academy learning. Genins were running about doing D rank mission. Chunins were off on missions, relaxing, or doing volunteer work. Jonins were doing many things, same as ANBU.

It would have stayed a nice morning if it weren't for the fact that a scream was heard through out the whole village. People looked around confused, others were annoyed, and some were curious.

Little did anyone know that the scream came from a certain pink haired girl.

_'Inner! Why the heck am I in my twelve year old body?'_ Sakura thought/screamed to her Inner self.

**_'Easy, don't you remember?'_**

Sakura thought back to before this morning and suddenly had a sheepish look on her face.

"Whoops." she said aloud. "Forgot I was on a mission."

The girl looked around and was glad that she awoke on this day, yet she wasn't happy. Today was the day of the chunin exams, well, the first part of it anyways.

Quickly Sakura changed into a different type of clothes than from what she usually wore when she was twelve.

Her outfit included a pair of black spandexes, a blood red skirt that ended to her mid-thigh, a light blue shirt that was skin tight, and her father's old jacketwith many places to hide weapons, food, scrolls, and other items. She slid into her blue ninja sandals and tied her long pink locks into a ponytail. She raced out of her room and into her kitchen, then she grabbed an apple and made her way to meet with her team mates.

Upon arriving she saw Naruto looking around with a huge grin on his face. Sasuke had a look of annoyance on his face as he glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted as she threw away her apple core into the nearest trash can.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned.

"Hn." was the greeting Sasuke gave.

"How can you be so hyper in the morning Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Uh...I really don't know. I guess I just have a lot of energy."

_**'Ya got that right.'**_ Inner Sakura grumbled.

_'Be nice Saku. He is our best friend when it was the future.'_

**_'I know Kura, but seriously, he has way too much energy and I blame that damn fox for making me feel so annoyed right now.'_**

Sakura laughed inwardly and followed the two boys into the building and towards their destination.

When they arrived Sakura saw Ten Ten get punched by a 'genin'. Even though Sakura saw this before she still thought that it wasn't necessary.

"Hey! Hasn't your mother ever told you that hitting girls is rude?" Sakura said, inwardly she was ready to toy with these people's minds.

"Yeah, but I never listen. hasn't your mother ever told you that little girls should stay home and play with their dollies?"

"My mother is dead, thank you very much. And so is my father. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to get to the third floor." (I can't remember if it was the 3rd or 2nd floor).

"What is she talking about, we are on the third floor." she heard someone whisper.

"She must be dillusional." another one commented.

"This is a genjutsu." Sasuke said.

"Oh, guess we've been found out." the other 'genin' said.

"Seems like your right."

Then with out warning he aimed a kick at Sasuke who also got ready to kick. Both males were stopped by a guy clad in green with a bowl cut hair do and humongous eyebrows.

The he looked over to Sakura and smiled.

_'Whoa, he's fast.'_ we're the thoughts that went through many of the people's minds.

"Hi I'm Rock Lee. And I will protect you forever, please be my girlfriend." the boy announced to Sakura.

"Umm, I'm Sakura, and sorry. But we could be friends if you want." Sakura said.

_'I guess I forgotten how he practically yelled for me to be his girlfriend last time.'_ Sakura said.

_**'Kura, please...make him go away.'**_ twitched Saku as she tried her hardest not to take over and punch Lee for being way too close.

"Sure!" Lee said, although Sakura did notice the dejected look on his face.

"Lee." said boy turned around to face a boy with long chocolate brown hair and milky white eyes.

_'Neji.'_ Sakura said in her mind.

_**'I really miss the future now.'**_ Inner Sakura said.

_'You're not the only one.' _

"Ah, Neji! Ten Ten." Lee said.

"I thought you said to remain low." Neji said. Then he turned to face Sasuke. "What's your name?"

Sasuke smirked. "Isn't common courtesy to say yours before asking someone for theirs?"

"Sasuke." he looked at Sakura. "Stop being a teme. Anyways, this is Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura answered for him.

Neji looked at her with searching eyes. Sakura just smiled and grabbed her two team mates by their arms.

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but we have an exam to go too. See you later, bye Lee."

Everyone else watched as the pink haired girl drag her two team mates up the stairs to the exam room.

"Neji?" he looked to see Ten Ten.

"Ah. I wonder if she'll remember."

"Well if she doesn't then we could tell her. Lee, next time don't go over board on the acting like your thirteen year old self did." Ten Ten scolded.

"Sorry my youthful Ten Ten, but I did it to not change the way I met Sakura-san." Lee said.

"Oh, well, try to tone it down a notch." the brunette grumbled as she, Neji, and Lee followed Team Seven's dismissal.

Neji smirked. "Were you jealous Ten Ten?" the Hyuga asked her.

She flushed and muttered some colorful words. Neji could've swore he heard her say something like, "Stupid Hyuga. Saying things like that out loud, he doesn't understand girls. Damn him."

Neji just smirked some more and the three continued on their way to the testing room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, simple as that.

_**'Inner Sakura Talking to Sakura'**_

_'Sakura talking to Inner'_

**'Inner Sakura talking out loud'**

**'Both Sakura & Inner talking out loud'**

**Notes**: Saku is what Inner Sakura will be called. Kura is what Inner calls her outer and is a nickname that Neji also calls Sakura. She only allows him to call her that and no one else, besides her Inner of course.

* * *

Team Seven had just walked into the testing room and were met with a few glares given by the older genins. Before they could take another step a blonde haired girl came over and launched herself at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" she squealed.

The boy was trying to pry the blonde off, but to his disappointment, failed.

"So forehead, what'd you think of me and Sasuke-kun?"

Said girl was off in her own thoughts and had not noticed the blonde.

"Oi! Forehead!"

Sakura looked up to see blue eyes.

"Hello Ino-chan." and she walked away from the blonde and stood next to Shikamaru.

"Ne, Shikamaru, could you help me out with something?" Sakura asked.

The shadow manipulator looked lazily at the pinkette and shrugged.

"What a drag."

"Uh huh, anyways I need help in calculating..."

The others had their eyes wide as Sakura realed off some very difficult situations and used really, really big words to describe them. They were even more amazed when Shikamaru understood everyword.

"Then you will have your opponent in your trap with out them knowing and with you doing less work." the Nara said.

"Ah, I see. Thanks again. By the way, we should play Shogi some time."

Shikamaru smiled. "Finally, some new challengers."

Sakura rolled her eyes and lightly punched the lazy boy in the arm. She then walked back over to her two team mates and resumed thinking. As she was deep in thought a hand grabbed onto her shoulder, startling her a bit so she took the arm that was attached to the hand and flipped the person into the wall.

"Ooof!"

The room became quiet.

Sakura hurried over to the person that she flipped and immediatelyfelt all the guilt feelings from before vanish. The person she had flipped was Kabuto. Not to cause any more rucus Sakura offered a helping hand to the teen.

He allowed her help and together he was back on his feet, literally.

"Sorry about that, but you kinda scared me there." Sakura said.

"No problem." Kabuto said. _'I'm getting a feeling that this girl doesn't quite like me.'_

"Who're you?" Kiba asked as Sakura and Kabuto made their way back to the group.

"Name's Kabuto and I just came here to tell you that you guys might not want to talk too loud."

"Why?"

He pointed to the other competitors and saw that some of them were giving the group an evil glare.

"Anyways, you guys must be newbies."

"Yeah, what of it?" Naruto said.

"I was just gonna give you a few pointers that's all."

"What kind of pointers?"

"Well, since this isn't exactly my first time doing this--"

"How many times have you done this?" interrupted Kiba.

"Well, this is my seventh time."

"So the chunin exams are that difficult?"

"Yeah. But I gain more and more information everytime I do it so I guess my failing benefitted for myself." then it looked as if he got an idea. "How would you guys like it if I should you information on people that you may encounter?"

"Rock Lee and Gaara of the Sand." Sasuke said.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up which glared and he had a smirk on his face.

"Ok."

He then took out a pack of plain white cards and put chakra into the top two cards. Immediately information appeared along with the person's picture.

"Gaara of the Sand and Rock Lee."

Sasuke took the cards and read them over. He smirked and handed them back to Kabuto.

"Anybody else?" he askled as the information on the two genins before disappeared.

"Haruno Sakura."

Everyone turned to face Shikamaru.

"Fine, but you could have just asked her yourself you know."

Kabuto put some chakra into the top card and information on Sakura began to appear.

"Can you make it bigger so more people can read it?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, but it takes a lot of chakra, but for you I guess I could."

Soon the small card became large enough so that the group could read from it.

~ Sakura's Profile ~

Name: Haruno Sakura

Age: 12

Rank: Genin

Village: Konohagakure

Missions Completed: 10 D-rank, 5 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 14 A-rank, and 37 S-rank

Hobbies: singing, dancing, training

Likes: flowers, animals, brain games, friends

Dislikes: being called Pinky, snakes, bullies

Hates: Orochimaru and Kabuto

Personality: sweet, kind hearted girl, cares for others before herself, strong willed, and is willing to risk her life for those she loves

Warnings: can kill you with one punch

After reading the card it shrunk and and became blank.

"How come you hate Kabuto Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Cause I do."

"Who's Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked.

"The snake sannin from the Legendary Sannin. He betrayed Konoha for power. Currently he is looking for a way to stay immortal and young, but what ever he does her will always be the ugliest pedophile on the planet. His hobbies are finding new bodies to reside in and has currently taken a liking to someone I know of. He conducts experiments on humans to see what he can do to create an indestructable army and see which one can't die." Sakura took a breath. "He is also the vilest human I have ever heard of. He also takes forms of those close to you and can take advantage of a situation when it comes his way. Oh and careful for his summon, which is a giant snake, they can be poisonous."

"H-how did you know?" Kabuto asked in shock.

Sakura looked into his eyes.

"I researched about him when I was six. He is the reason why I'm parentless. He is also the reason why I hate snakes."

"How is he responsible for you losing your parents?"

"He experimented on them, but it didn't work as he planned. He forgot a few crucial points in his test subjects. They were Hanuros."

"Hanuros?" Naruto asked confused.

"Ninjas that can manipulate spirits. Its sorta like a kenkei genkai, but not really."

"Can you do that Sakura-chan?"

"I'm working on it, but I haven't tried it out yet. At least, on someone other than myself."

Before another word could be said the proctor for the first exam arrived.

"Alright you brats! My name is Morino Ibiki and you will listen to what I say."

* * *

**Snow Phoenix-Dragon**: Wow, that was a lot of typing on my end. Anyways, for the information cards I just put random stuff on there. And the thing about the Hanuros I made up. I'm sorry if I'm making Sakura sound like the best or whatever, but that's just the way I wrote it. Also, Sakura was adopted by one of the jonins we all know and come to sorta love. I need help picking out which one would have adopted her please choose one and place it into your review so I can put it in the count. The polling, if you could call it that, will end in the priliminary chapter. So please vote!

The choices are:

1.) Kakashi

2.) Gai

3.) Asuma

4.) Kurenai

5.) Ibiki

6.) Anko

or

7.) Iruka - even though he is a chunin

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, simple as that.

_**'Inner Sakura Talking to Sakura'**_

_'Sakura talking to Inner'_

**'Inner Sakura talking out loud'**

**'Both Sakura & Inner talking out loud'**

**Notes**: Saku is what Inner Sakura will be called. Kura is what Inner calls her outer and is a nickname that Neji also calls Sakura. She only allows him to call her that and no one else, besides her Inner of course.

EAnIL: wow, I think I like your idea, that is pretty good reason too :D, but of course we have to wait until the voting is over.

* For those who want to read what she wrote go to the reviews and see, I think I might go with her vote though ^_^ and if u agree with her or have a different person then let me know thankiez and enjoy this chappy :D

* * *

Sakura looked over and smiled at the stoic interrogator. He, in reply, gave her a rather intimidating stare, which had no effect considering that she just kept on smiling.

Breaking contact Ibiki made everyone go into their assigned seats. Sakura looked around and saw that she was in the exact same seat as the first time she took this test. She looked around the room and had a small smile appear on her face.

_'Looks like everything is exactly the way it was the first time around.'_ Kura thought.

_**'I know, except for what we did earlier.'**_ Saku added.

_'Yeah, that time I wasn't really thinking. I wonder why shikamaru wanted to know about me. He could have just asked.'_

**_'I know. Hey pay attention, they just handed out the test. Oh and I'll try to keep Ino at bay or just tell you when to dodge or something.'_**

_'You do that.'_

Sakura looked at the test and rolled her eyes. She should have known the first time around that this test was mainly to see if you could gather information without getting caught or having the clues lead back to you. To bad that the first time around she was so hung up on Sasuke. It only took the pinkette four minutes to complete the test and she now placed her arms crossed onto the desk and placed her head on them and went to sleep. Of course she had her senses hightened just in case.

Ibiki looked around the room and smirked. This bunch of genin were better than last years. It seemed that each year they get better and better. He looked over to the pink haired girl from earlier and seemed amused. She was taking a nap, he was, however, surprised at how fast she finished the test. He just did a mental shrug and went back to looking around the room.

_'This bunch might just give the village a good show towards the end.'_ Ibiki thought.

Ten Ten looked through her mirrors and saw that Sakura had already finished and was now taking a small nap. Ten Ten smirked and went back to fixing the mirrors. Once seeing the signal from Lee she left them be. She then glanced to her other team member and smiled. She hoped that Sakura would remember the other part of the mission. If not, then who knows what Lee would do just to get her to remember.

Lee saw that his youthful Ten Ten had set the mirrors up perfectly and shifted his head band. Although he didn't really need to use the mirrors. Team Gai had agreed that they would keep the minor things the same as from the first time and all the major stuff get changed, if possible. The green clad, youth loving boy found Neji and had to contain himself from shouting out how youthful he was being right now.

Neji smirked when he saw the mirrors being moved from Ten Ten finally stop. The Hyuga prodigy was already done with his test and was quite bored. He looked over to the rather cute twelve year old Sakura taking a nap. He could tell that his eyes softened as he looked at her and that his lips twitched into a small smile, but none the less a smile! He decided that if she didn't remember he would tell her during the test in the Forest of Death if they meet. But then again they would. After all his team came around the time after her team battled against the snake sannin Orochimaru. He would make sure to keep an eye out so that he, Lee, and Ten Ten could also help out.

After all he didn't want anything to change if it meant Sakura or anybody else besides the enemy getting injured too badly. After snapping out of his thoughts he looked at the clock and sighed. He had at least twenty minutes until the tenth question was given out. Deciding to take a page from the lazy bum Nara, Neji made himself go in the same position as Sakura and closed his eyes. He hightened his senses and just relaxed.

Sakura was getting a bit frustrated right now. She could feel Ino's eyes boring into her back and it made her feel uncomfortable and awkward. As if Ino was trying to see if the pinkette in front of her was an imposter or a new and improved Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes at this and tried her hardest to ignore the burning stair the pair of blue eyes were giving her.

_'Only twenty more minutes. Only twenty more minutes._' Sakura chanted in her thoughts.

**_'Well, these twenty minutes better go by fast before I take control and tell our future pig of a friend to stop burning holes into our back!' _**Saku seethed.

_'Calm down. Ino has the right to be suspicious. I mean who wouldn't after seeing that I completely ignored the fact that Sasuke was right next to me and my supposed rival was hanging off him. I mean I just ignored that and walked over to Shikamaru for Kami's sake!'_

**_'Geez. I get it. No need to blow a gasket.' _**

_'Sorry, but the staring is starting to annoy me.'_

**_'I don't blame you.'_**

Soon twenty minutes was up and those who were taking naps woke up and payed attention to the interrogator in front of them.

_'Hey Saku?'_

_**'What Kura?**'_

_'Remind me to see the Hokage after this.'_

_**'Ok, just pay attention now, I want this over and done with so that we can get out of this room and away from the stares given by Miss Piggy herself.'**_

Sakura did a mental nod. Oh how she wished this mission could have been simpler or easier. But no, she just had to say yes before thinking about what Tsunade had said. The pinkette looked around the room and focused in on the brunette Hyuga and sighed.

_'I miss the future. Our present.'_

* * *

**Snow Phoenix-Dragon**: Hey everyone. Just wanted to say that I decided to wait one more chapter until the voting is done. Remember, please put your votes in the review. Thank you and have a good day...I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, simple as that.

_**'Inner Sakura Talking to Sakura'**_

_'Sakura talking to Inner'_

**'Inner Sakura talking out loud'**

**'Both Sakura & Inner talking out loud'**

* * *

Later that day Sakura made herself run to the Hokage's office. She stealthily made her way to the branch outside of the window to the room that was her destination. Seeing that the Hokage was by himself she shot into the room with out a sound and went to stand in front of his desk.

"What can I do for you Sakura?" he asked, not once did he look up from his paper work.

"Good. I just need to tell you something regarding some things that may seem odd these days for the chunin exam."

This time the Third stopped what he was doing and looked at the only ninja of the Haruno clan.

"And what would that be?"

"I am here on a mission given to me by the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, from five years into the future. This scroll will explain the more important things."

She took out a scroll from a hidden pocket in her weapon pouch. She gave it to the Third who took it and began reading. As he read Sakura played with a stand of her long pink locks.

_'Should I cut it or leave it?'_ she thought.

**_'Leave it. When we enter the Forest of Death just tie it in a braid.'_** Saku said lazily.

_'Ok, plus, Neji from our present said he liked my hair long.'_

**_'Mhm. Hey Kura, I think we are forgetting something that has to do with this mission.'_** Saku said.

_'Like what?'_

**_'I don't know, I just have that feeling.'_**

_'I do too. I guess will remember later.'_

**_'Alright. Hey pay attention, the old man is about to speak.'_**

Sakura went from her thoughts to the old man in front of her.

"So you are truly from the future?" he asked

"Hai. I even have proof that I was in the ANBU."

Sakura lifted up her leg and took off her sandal from the right foot. She pointed to a tattoo that indicated that she was indeed an ANBU operative. Placing the sandal back on she put her foot back on the floor and looked at the Hokage.

"I see, why is it on your foot?"

"I requested that I have it where people don't normally look for ANBU tattoos. SInce they are traditionally on the arm of the person."

"Smart. So you have exceeded Tsunade, in strength and as a medic?"

"In strength, maybe. As a medic, no. I still need to work on some points, but over all I am a good medic nin."

The Third nodded and smiled.

"I will let you do what you need to, but you should know that I'm gonna need to tell her about this right?"

"Of course, just tell her to keep it on the down low. You know how she can get."

"Of course. I will be seeing you later on in the week or sooner Sakura. Until then, try not to cause trouble." with that said he winked playfully and Sakura grinned, then pouted.

"Why does everyone say that? I mean, I'm not that bad." she went over to the window in which she came from. "See you later Ojii-san." and see was gone.

Hiruzen chuckled at the Ojii-san part then sighed.

"How come no one ever uses the door anymore?"

Then he looked at the paper work in front of him, which had magically seem like another pile or two was added.

"I'm gonna need some sake."

* * *

**Snow Phoenix-Dragon**: Two chapters in one day, luckiez :D oh and anyone who has written or read any good ShinoXSakura stories please contact me! I'm in need of my Shino-kun XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, simple as that.

_**'Inner Sakura Talking to Sakura'**_

_'Sakura talking to Inner'_

**'Inner Sakura talking out loud'**

**'Both Sakura & Inner talking out loud'**

* * *

The second round to the Chunin exams were about to start and our proctor was none other than Anko. Smiling I remembered when my team and the others met her for the first time. She was very hyper and seemed more childish than Naruto. Laughing to herself she thought of how people would react when she told them that she had four parents and only one of them is a female. Of course only one of them was her biological parent, she had four because she loved the four people who were her parents, of course her real father was slightly amused when she had announced that she would like two other males plus a female to also become her parents when she was six.

"Alright you maggots! Listen up I need you brats to sign these forms." Anko said.

"Why should we? What are they for?" a cloud ninja asked.

"Because, if you die we don't get in trouble for it." Anko answered as if it was the most obvious answer.

"What if we don't sign the papers and we head in?" I asked.

"Then I will send myself or someone else after you and force you to sign it before you and your team can continue." Anko grinned.

I smiled and was handed one of the form packets and began filling it out. After I handed my signed papers along with my team and we received our scroll. Giving the scroll to Naruto we went to our assigned gate and waited for the test to officially begin, the second part of the test anyways.

Once we entered the Forest of Death we immediately began jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

[Note: I am now making some things up, I'm sorry if none of this goes the way the manga or anime does.]

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto, did you see that?" I asked as we took a little break.

"No, but I did sense them." Sasuke said.

"See who? Sense who?" Naruto asked loudly.

Sighing I covered his mouth with my hand and we continued with our eating. We set up our tent and went to bed for the night. A few hours later I saw a shadow right outside the shared tent. Quietly I began to shake Sasuke and he woke up. I put my finger to my lips and pointed at the shadows that were moving outside. He nodded and I turned to my other side and got one hand ready as I shook Naruto awake. Just as I had predicted he began to start talking loudly so I placed my hand over his mouth once again and I pointed outside and made a silent gesture with my hand. He understood and I slowly got out of my sleeping bag and slowly made my way out of the tent.

I made it seem as if I had just woken up so that who ever was intruding would think that I was still mostly asleep. I clumsily made my way to the stream that was nearby and got down on my knees. I sensed one of the figures making its way to me and the other two were staying near the tent, one was slowly climbing in. I cupped my hands and brought up some of the stream water up and splashed it onto my face. Wiping my face dry with the back of my pajama sleeve I clumsily got up from my kneeling position and I stumbled over to the tent.

Before I went in I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist. Making the attacker think that it was a reflex I snuggled into their chest and was relieved to find that it was a male and not a female. Bad news was that I felt the cold point of the kunai at my throat.

I felt my team mates chakras spike up and I 'woke up' and flipped my attacker onto their back. Now that I got a better look at their face I groaned.

"Really?" I say huffing.

I got up and walked over to the shared tent.

"Come on out you guys, and bring the other two that are in there with you out."

Out of the tent came Sasuke, Naruto, Anko, and Kakashi. My so called attacker was my father, Ibiki Morino.

"Why are you three here?" I crossed my arms over my chest and stared, waiting for an explanation of some sort.

"Orochimaru has been spotted and we believe that he is in this forest diguised."

"I know. Didn't the Hokage tell you though?"

"He told me since I would have interogated you so bad that you would even tell me all the stupidest things you have ever done." Anko said.

"He didn't tell me, Iruka, or Ibiki anything. What was it that he told you?"

"That I over heard Kabuto talking to Orochimaru." I said quickly. "Kabuto is not to be trusted. He is a spy for Orochimaru and he does not mean us any good."

"How did you over hear them?" Kakashi asked.

"I was walking around and I felt two unfamiliar chakras near me so I masked mine and hid. When I met this Kabuto person in the first exam room I didn't feel like being all nice with him."

"Is that way you gave off a killing intent when ever he is around Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. Well, loved this chat we had, but we need to get some rest, after all, we are still in the middle of an exam."

* * *

[Note:] I know I said that Sakura was parentless in chapter two or something, I meant to say that she lost her mom to Orochimaru, her father was away on a mission, her real father being Ibiki.

The other 'parents' of Sakura are Anko, Iruka, and Kakashi. Sorry if this confused anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, simple as that.

_**'Inner Sakura Talking to Sakura'**_

_'Sakura talking to Inner'_

**'Inner Sakura talking out loud'**

**'Both Sakura & Inner talking out loud'**

* * *

The next day we woke up to find that my parents had left and that we needed to hurry up. I quickly packed up my stuff and woke Naruto and Sasuke.

"Come one, I sense some chakra signals up ahead." I said.

"Same here."

_'Finally, I recognize this chakra signature.'_

_**'Yeah, It's that Orochimaru-teme.'**_ Inner Sakura said.

_'Soon, we can save the future of Konoha.'_

**_'Hold on! I...not only is the snake teme there is three others there.'_**

_'What?'_

**_'Sakura, I think I remember what we forgot.'_**

_'What's that?'_

We were now hurrying towards the four chakra signatures.

**_'I remembered three other people came with us on this mission.'_**

_'N-Neji!'_

_**'Yep! And Lee and Ten Ten too!' **_Inner Sakura said happily.

_'No! What I mean is that Orochimaru is gonna bite Neji!'_

I ended my conversation with my Inner and ran with chakra inhanced speed towards my boyfriend from my present which would have been Konoha's future.

"NEJI!"

The coffee haired Hyuga turned, giving the snake sannin an easier access to his neck. Seeing that he was going to move in I broke a tree branch from a nearby tree and chucked it at the ugly man.

**"DON'T TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND YOU PEDOPHILIAC FREAK!"**

I was surprised when the branch actually made contact with Orochiaru-teme.

"Ok...I actually thought he would dodge that."

I was kinda confused. This was a sannin?

"I think it was because Lee was throwing fast kicks and punches." Ten Ten supplied.

I nodded. then i remembered Neji.

I ran to him and tackled him and snuggled into his chest.

"Sorry I didn't remember sooner." I mumbled.

"S'fine. But you might want to do some explaining to your team mates."

I looked behind me and saw Sasuke and Naruto with their mouths hanging open.

"Umm, I can't explain?"

"..."

Thud.

"Wow, I expected this from Naruto, but Sasuke?" Ten Ten said.

"I would faint too if the youthful Sakura-chan had suddenly screamed out, 'DON'T TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND YOU PEDOPHILIAC FREAK!'" Lee said.

Thud.

"Great! Now Sakura fainted too."

"I don't think she fainted from their shock or from how you repeated what she said. I think she fainted because of that." Ten Ten said.

"What do you mean my beautiful Ten Ten?" Lee asked.

"Look."

Sure enough there was a reason why Sakura fainted. Her legs were almost gone, as if it were disappearing slowly.

"What's happening?" Neji asked.

"I don't know."

"Let's get the other two scrolls over there and hurry to the tower. I need one of you to alert the Hokage and tell him to contact Tsunade as quickly as possible."

"Neji. You care for her don't you?"

Neji looked at his team mates then at his unconscious girlfriend.

"Yes. If we didn't go on this mission and if Konoha wasn't under attack I would have asked her to marry me. First Naruto helped me to bcome less like an ice block and more human. Sakura was the one who tought me that even ice blocks like myself deserves love. and if this is Orochimaru's doing i will personally rip him limb from limb. But first I will give both Naruto and Sasuke their memories back so we all can tear that bastard snake limb from limb together."

"I believe this is a new record for you Neji." Ten Ten said.

"I agree with Ten Ten."

"You are kinda out of character, but other than that let's hurry. Sakura's knees are almost gone."

* * *

Moon Symphony: Poor Neji! Wow, Sakura-chan! Don't leave Neji!

Review to see what should happen to Sakura, and if Naruto and Sasuke desrve to get their memories back.

Thankies and sorry for the confusion. Also, to those who thought that were confusion with the mission completions on Sakura's information card. The missions that made the number go higher for each completed mission, most were from before she was returned to the past. Sorry if it made anyone confused.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, simple as that.

_**'Inner Sakura Talking to Sakura'**_

_'Sakura talking to Inner'_

**'Inner Sakura talking out loud'**

**'Both Sakura & Inner talking out loud'**

* * *

When they got to the tower, when Ten Ten and Lee opened the scrolls, they pleaded Iruka to send for the Hokage quick. Soon enough the Hokage was in the tower with Ibiki, anko, Iruka, kakashi, team seven, and team Gai.

"What's wrong with her?" Anko asked, she was past the point of freaking out. Nope, she was way beyond that. She was at the point of freaking out so much she would actually go to Orochimaru tear him limb from limb, revive him, then watch him burn under a fireball jutsu.

The Hokage looked at the medics and anyone else who wasn't with Sakura, excluding her parents, when the incident started.

"Anko, you know of her situation." Hiruzen said.

"Oh yeah. Well, I just over reacted."

"Again." Ibiki, Kakashi, and Iruka muttered simultaneously.

Anko either didn't hear that or she did, but she decided to ignore it. anyways, sakura was waking up and her two team mates nearly pounced on her with worry.

"what was that all about/" Sasuke said.

"Sakura-chan! Neji is your boyfriend?" Naruto yelled.

Both him and Sasuke gave Neji a glare.

"Give them their memories now or forever hold your peace." Sakura said.

"Sakura, do you know what is going on?" the Third Hokage asked.

"I don't know. Only Tsunade shisou would know. she's the one who did the jutsu."

"I'm here. What's the emergency?"

"Shisou?"

"Ah, Tsunade, you actually came."

"Of course. When i heard that my apprentice from the future was in need of my help I decided I might as well suck it up and enter the village." the blonde busty woman shrugged.

"In other words, Shizune-chan had to bribe her with sake without complaining for a month." Sakura sighed. "Glad to know that I'm so loved."

"So you must be Sakura." Tsunade said. She had completely ignored the comment her future apprentice made.

"Unless you know other pink haired girls with pink hair and has the name Sakura, then yep." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't push your luck brat." Tsunade growled.

"Tsunade-san, don't hurt her," a young black haired woman carrying a pig came in.

"Shizune-chan!" Sakura squealed. "And Ton Ton too!"

"Anyways, what is the problem here?" tsunade asked, she was getting quite annoyed that they were getting off topic.

"Oh, I don't know. I looked down then black."

"How about lifting up the covers." suggested Ten Ten.

Sakura did.

Thud.

"Sakura-chan!"

"She fainted again."

"She's not the only one."

Everyone looked to see that Kakashi and Ibiki also had fainted.

"Wow, Iruka sensei. you must be a lot tougher than the Copy Cat ninja and the top male interrogator." Ten Ten said.

"Just wait a moment." the tan chunin academy teacher said.

Not even ten seconds passed.

Thud.

"there goes the other one."

"Hmm, it seems as if the jutsu tha tmy future self used seemed to have been tampered with." Tsunade said, not really caring about her surroundings.

"Ugh. I need to stop doing that." Sakura groaned.

She looked down and sighed, "Who could have tampered with the jutsu?"

"So my future apprentice is a smart one."

"Yeah, I think I was third or second, I can't really remember. Anyways, I need to know ho-"

"Sakura?"

"Ugh! I'm gonna kill that stinky son of a bitch!"

"Uh, did you figure out what happened and who did it?" Shizune asked.

"Yes, and unluckily for him, I fee like making him into my new punching bag, considering I had destroyed the other one."

"What or who was your last punching bag?" asked Sasuke.

"Ok, I think I prefer the 'hns' and the 'aas." Sakura commented.

"Her last so called 'punching bag' was Sasori of the Red Sand. That was when all those who were close to her and a few others learned to never make her mad. She has a very short temper." Neji offered. "What?"

"Neji, you would still like to date me right? Well, then keep your mouth shut about my temper! Anyways, I think we need to hurry. i'm up to my waist."

And sure enough she only had her waist and up left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, simple as that.

_**'Inner Sakura Talking to Sakura'**_

_'Sakura talking to Inner'_

**'Inner Sakura talking out loud'**

**'Both Sakura & Inner talking out loud'**

* * *

"Hmm, I can fix this, but you will be out of it for at least 24 hours." Tsunade said.

"Fine by me, oh, did we pass?" Sakura said.

"Yes."

"Ok, make my body, well the parts that are missing, come back."

"You're not gonna be able to see this though, it may or may not be extrememly painful."

"Fine. So ho-"

Shizune had hit a pressure point making Sakura fall back onto the bed unconscious.

Tsunade began. With this procedure it would likely speed up the disappearing process, and she was right. All she needed to do now was to, there! And sure enough after creating the last seal the parts Sakura was missing were returning.

"She will be out of it for 24 hours. When she wakes up I want her to come see me immediately, to check if anything had happened during this proccess."

"So where will you be staying Tsunade?"

"I'll be crashing with you sensei." Tsunade grinned. "I'll be at the Hokage's mansion if you need me."

Shizune, Ton Ton, and Tsunade left with a puff of smoke in their wake.

"Twenty-four hours." Hokage said. "Ok, the jounin instructors and I will be taking our leave. If anything unusual happens before the test is done contact us immediately."

"Hai."

The medics that had come with the Hoakge came back into th room and lifted the three inconscious males and they left.

"Make sure nothing happens to the pink haired brat. Got it?" Anko said as she twirled a kunai between her fingers.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said. The others just nodded.

Taking one last look at Sakura Anko poofed away.

"Well, I guess all we do now is wait," Ten Ten said.

"So, Neji, when, how, and why are you dating Sakura-chan?" NAruto said as he got into protective brother mode.

"Hn."

Neji left the room with a yelling NAruto behind him.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke. Neji won't kill Naruto. I think Naruto would get bored way before that." Lee said.

"Hn."

"What is it with ice blocks and their 'hns'?" Ten Ten asked teh ceiling.

"Don't worry my beautiful Ten Ten, at least we know our ice block team mate has emotions." Lee said.

"True. See ya later Sasuke. Tell us when she wakes up."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, simple as that.

_**'Inner Sakura Talking to Sakura'**_

_'Sakura talking to Inner'_

**'Inner Sakura talking out loud'**

**'Both Sakura & Inner talking out loud'**

* * *

[ Preliminary Rounds, Sakura vs. Ino ]

After Sakura had woken up Tsunade checked her and made it clear that she wasn't in any danger. It was now the priliminary rounds and it was Sakura's turn. Her against Ino.

"Ino-pig." sakura said.

"Forehead."

"Wanna go shopping after this?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Sakura?"

"I am Sakura, the one and only pink haired girl to kick your shopoholic butt!" sakura did the peave sign with her fingers.

"Tch. Whatever forehead, get ready for a beating of a life time."

Sakura smirked. She untied her head bacnd and replaced it onto her forehead. Ino smirked and did the same.

"Begin!"

Ino and Sakura charged at each other head on. Sakura dodged at the last moment as Ino flew back from the well aimed punch, without chakra.

Ino stood back up and wiped the blood from her mouth. She then did some hand seals.

[ up at the blacony ]

"What is she doing?" Shikamaru said.

"I think she's gonna do that." Chouji offered as he kept on snacking on the bag of chips he had in his hand.

"She knows she's not suppose to use it unless I'm there using my shadow binding jutsu."

"I think she can do this." Asuma said as he layed a hand on the lazy gennin.

[ Back To The Battle ]

"Ino! No!"

Just as Ino made the last seal both girls slumped to the ground.

[ Inside Sakura's mind ]

_'Forehead?'_ Ino called out.

_'Hey Ino-pig.'_ Sakura said as she came out of the shadows.

_'Who's that?'_

_'This is my Inner, she helps me out when I need it. She's harmless, unless you test her temper. Trust me, she's way scarier than I could ever be. Her glare surpasses Sasuke's and that scares me.'_ joked Sakura.

_**'Hey piggy.'**_ Inner Sakura said. **_'Call me Saku, call her Kura. '_**

_'Hush Saku. Anyways, let's continue with the fight, shall we?'_

_'What? I need to cancel the jutsu myself, no one has ever escaped my mind transfer jutsu before,__'_ Ino said.

_**'No problem.'**_

[ Outisde at the battle ]

"So Ino, am I the first?" Sakura asked as she stood up.

"How? What?" Ino sputtered.

"I give the credit to Saku." winked Sakura.

[ Balcony ]

"How'd she get out?" Asuma asked.

"No one is able to get out of Ino's mind transfer jutsu unless she cancels it herself. And I know for sure that Ino didn't cancel."

"Winner, Sakura Haruno!"

[ Down In the Arena ]

"Winner, Sakura Haruno!"

"Good job piggy." Sakura said.

"You too forehead. But Sasuke is still mine."

"I already have a boyrfiend Ino, plus, I don't think he would be too pleased if he found me fangirling over Sasuke." Sakura winked and appeared next to her team.

" Three...two...one."

"EH! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?"

"I love my life." Sakura laughed.

**_'Tell me about it.'_** Saku said.

_'Mhm, hey Neji is looking at us.'_

Sakura winked at the coffee hiared Hyuga male and he smirked.

Orochimaru, you are going down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, simple as that.

_**'Inner Sakura Talking to Sakura'**_

_'Sakura talking to Inner'_

**'Inner Sakura talking out loud'**

**'Both Sakura & Inner talking out loud'**

* * *

Those who have passed the preliminary part of the exam had one month to get ready. Jiraiya was to train Naruto, Kakashi was to train Sasuke, and Tsunade said that she and Shizune will train with Sakura. Even though Sakura has trained under Tsunade, Sakura still thought that she had more things to learn from her.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around and saw Ten Ten.

"Hey Ten Ten. what's the hubbub?"

"Neji said that he wants you to 'meet' his uncle."

"Ah, tell him I will be there asap."

Ten Ten nodded then ran off to the training field where her team mates were training at.

Sakura made some hand seals and she appeared in her bedroom. She changed out of her sweaty gear and pulled on a skirt that was easy to move in, a black t-shirt, and she put on her blue ninja sandals. Then she made her way to the Hyuga compound. Standing at the gate was her favorite coffee haired boy.

"Hey Neji."

He turned around and looked at her attire, he gave her an approving smile and a peck on the lips.

"Hello. Ready?"

Sakura laughed, "Yes, I wonder how this one will turn out."

"Hopefully with out you or him ending up in the hospital," Neji said.

"I swear he started it."

Neji raised his eyebrow at her as they made their way down the hall and into the study of Hiashi Hyuga.

"Fine, I started it. But he tempted me."

Neji sighed and laced his fingers with hers.

* * *

**Moon Symphony:** I am sorry to say that this story will be completed and done in a few chapters. The next story i will be focussing on will be Academy for The Rich And Famous. Hopefully all goes well with that story like it has with this and the other stories I have created. Thanks for reading and sorry this was so short. It is sort of like a little side story. Next chapter will be longer, I promise, and it will be the time of the last part of the chunin exams.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, simple as that.

_**'Inner Sakura Talking to Sakura'**_

_'Sakura talking to Inner'_

**'Inner Sakura talking out loud'**

**'Both Sakura & Inner talking out loud'**

* * *

Konoha and those who have come to Konoha to see the Chunin exams were watching in awe as Naruto and Neji faced off. Sakura knew that Neji would let Naruto win again, considering that he also thought this would help Naruto earn more respect. Naruto made his final move and Neji found himself onhis back, staring at the sky. A miniscule smile appeared on his face as grunted in 'pain'. He got up as if he was hurt and looked at Naruto. He held his hand out, which shocked many people in the arena.

"Good job Naruto. If I was to be defeated by anybody, I am glad that it was by you."

Naruto seemed a taken back. Then he broke out into his usual grin. He took Neji's hand and they shook. One grinning like an idiot, the other with a smirk. both of them exited the arena and they watched with the others as they next contestants went up.

The fight between Shikamaru and Temari was the same, but with a little twist. Those with very good eyesight saw how Shikamaru slipped a piece of paper into Temari's hand and whispered something in her ear which made her blush. The two of them left the arena, Temari as the winner of the round.

Kankuro had forfeited his match with Shino aburame. Sakura knew that they would get a chance to fight anyways. Now it was her turn and she was going against Riku of the sound. (OC).

"Tch, pathetic." Riku said. "Why don't you just give up little girl. Maybe after this is done then we can go out on a date?"

"Sorry, but I'm taken." Sakura said.

"Begin."

Riku disappeared from Sakura's sight and she knew exactly where he was hiding. But she didn't make any moevement to go and dig him out. Instead, she disappeared also. Soon in the middle of the arena you could see Sakura and riku going in full out fighting. Riku was shooting barrages of kunais, shurikens, and senbons at the pinkette. She dodged them gracefully and appeared behind him. Before she could hit his pressure point he elbowed her in the gut.

Sakura wiped the blood that had trickled out of her mouth.

_**'He wants to play tough? Then let's play.' **_Saku said.

_'I agree with you this time. Would you like to do the honors or would you prefer to watch?'_

Inner Sakura grinned, **_'I think I'll watch. I'll help out when I'm getting bored.'_**

_'Suit yourself. This guy's ass is gonna get beat.'_

Sakura pulled on her gloves and strapped them on. Riku smirked and called out.

"Gloves won't protect you're hands girly. You'll only make a fool of yourself."

"You have two strikes. One more and you're out." Sakura warned.

Riku smirked, "Or what? The pink haired little girl will cry to her boyfriend?"

"No, but you will be crying to your mommy when I'm through with you."

Gathering chakra into her right and left fists, Sakura looked Riku right in the eye. Smirking she lunged to him only to have him dodge.

_**'Perfect,'**_ both her and Inner Sakura grinned.

Sakura transferred the chakra that was in her left fist to her right just as she made contact with the ground. In doing so she managed to create an even larger crater than what she would have if she only focused the chakra in her hand. Riku was shocked and angry. She had been leading him around and he didn't like it one bit.

Before he could make his move, Riku found himself looking up at the sky and soon a face came into his view.

"Still think I can't fight?" Sakura said.

Riku couldn't answer, because he had passed out due to the amount of pain he was experiencing.

"Winner, Sakura Haruno!"

The crowd cheered and Sakura left Riku to the medics that rushed out onto the field and made her way to Neji. She cuddled up against him and sighed in content.

"Let's see how Sasuke does." Sakura said.

"Yes, if things turn out the way it did last time we resort to plan C." Neji murmured into her hair.

"Hai. Does Ten Ten and Lee know what to do and their positions?"

"Yes, I informed them before the exam began today."

Sakura looked to where the Hokage and Kazekage sat. She narrowed her eyes at the supposed Kazekage and couldn't wait until she beat the crap out of him. He ruined her home in their time and he ruined her and Naruto's bond between Sasuke and themselves. Orochimaru deserved death, if not worse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, simple as that.

_**'Inner Sakura Talking to Sakura'**_

_'Sakura talking to Inner'_

**'Inner Sakura talking out loud'**

**'Both Sakura & Inner talking out loud'**

* * *

Sakura, team Gai, the Hokage, and Sakura's parents were keeping an eye on the match of Sasuke versus Gaara of the sand. Sakura must have been zoning out, because the next thing she knew was she heard a few gasps and intakes of breath. She looked down into the arena and frowned. She looked into Neji's face and saw him frown as well.

"Now?" She asked him.

"Now."

She disappeared from his arms and reappeared behind the 'Kazekage' and kicked him down into the arena. She was next to him before he could stand and she smashed a chakra infused fist into his back. She could hear the sound of bones breaking and she smiled. Neji, Lee, and Ten Ten went to their stations. The audience was already put under a sleeping jutsu.

"NEJI! I NEED HELP HERE!" Lee yelled. He was taking on five sound shinobi and was having a difficult time keeping them at bay.

"How'd you know of my plan?" Orochimaru hissed as his disguise peeled away.

"Because, I surpass you in seeing underneath the underneath."

He lunged at Sakura and she dodged barely. Gaara and Sasuke looked on. Gaara was about to be transformed into Shukakau, but he didn't get the chance, considering Sakura and teh otehrs had interrupted. Gaara was surprised that his father was dead and that it had been Orochimaru giving the orders for the past few months. Sasuke was confused, h ewent to go assist Lee since Neji was having a hard time himself.

"Gaara!"

The red haired boy appeared by Sakura's side.

"Don't giove into Shukaku. Please help." Sakura said as she punched Orochimaru far away from her. But he soon came back, this time angrier. He ran passed Sakrua and Gaara and straight for Sasuke.

"Not on my watch pedophiliac freak!" Sakura punched into the ground hard. And instead of creating craters she created large cracks in the ground that followed Orochimaru. Before Orochimaru could go nearer to Sasuke a wall of sand appeared.

"I will get Sasuke if it means I need to kill you and the jinchuriki." hissed the snake teme.

"Gaara, you may do the honors." Sakura said.

Gaara put a sand casing around Orochimaru's body. Just as he squeezed the snake sannin Sakura ran in front of the red haired as Orochimaru's tongue went through her stomach.

Gaara was shocked. He couldn't believe that the pink haired Konoha kunoichi blocked the attack that was meant for him.

"Have fun in hell teme." An electrical current passed through Sakura's body and onto Orochimaru's tongue. At the same time Gaara finished him off by squeezing him to death.

Sakura fell into the Shukaku holder as she passed out. Orochimaru's tongue was removed from her stomach. Neji came over and took her from Gaara. Then he rushed to the medic nins. The Hokage, jounins, the rookie 12, the sand sibs, Tsunade, Shizune, and the proctors rushed after them. Teh citizens and the rest of the audience were placed into their homes by the ANBUs.

Orochimaru was gone, but with a price.

... ... ... ... ...

Everyone in Konoha, the Sand siblings, Baki, Tsunade, and Shizune were wearing black on a cloudy day.

"We are gathered her to witness the burial for a brave kunoichi. She lost a mother at a young age and to the same man that killed her. She came to me saying she was from the future, along with Neji, Lee, and Ten Ten. They have completed their mission and this young kunoichi lay in peace. Before the testing today she came to me at midnight. She told me that she wouldn't be living through this, knowing that there would be a consequence for tampering with time. We are here to thank Sakura haruno for her works as well as Neji, Lee, and Ten Ten. If you would like, please come up, place your flower up here, and see the face of Konoha's Cherry Blossom one last time. She will be remembered, and always loved. Sakura Haruno, arigato." the Hokage said.

From above Sakura smiled down at the group at her funeral. Plus, she had a surprise for Neji.

"Sakura also wanted me to tell this to Neji Hyuga. She says thank you for loving her and thank you for all those dates they had. She also said that she wanted Neji to take care of their twins. A girl named Hikari, and the boy named Kaoru. They were born two weeks ago. When Sakura came from the future she had been carrying these two inside her. She wishes for everyone to treat them well and she wants the Konoha 12 to be the godparents. Congratulations Neji Hyuga. Sakura is watching us from a better place."

Neji, shocked beyond belief, walked up to the Hokage and had two bundles placed into his arms. One was pink and the other blue. The girl, Hikari had strikingly pink locks like her mother, and the same eyes as her father. Kaoru had coffee brown hair and dazzling green eyes. Kaoru turned on his Byakugan as well as Hikari. Neji smiled and kissed each of them on the forehead. The Byakugan turning off.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Five Years Later

"Daddy? What was mommy like?" a girl with pale milky white eyes and waist length pink hair asked. Her brother, with coffee brown hair in a low ponytail and green eyes looked up at his father.

The Konoha 11 and their children looked up at Neji and the twins.

"She was a brave kunoichi. She could kill, yet she could also heal. She saved many lives. And I'm proud to say that she was my wife. Even if we didn't get married."

"Oh, so mommy is a hero?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes."

"Hey let's go to the memorial! I wanna see mommy!"

Hikaru and Kaoru raced each other with everyone else following behind them. When they arrived the children pointed at names and even made a game of ninja, they would act out the person they had picked form the memorial stone. Neji looked up at the sky then at the one name on the memorial stone, the only name that had cherry blossom petals surrounding it.

_Sakura Hyuga_

_Mother and wife_

_Forever a hero and a kunoichi of Konoha_


End file.
